Four Times Spencer Didn't Get Angry
by sully vann
Summary: Spencer is very zen.


Four Times Spencer Didn't Get Angry (And One Time He Did)

PG

Spencer, appearances by Sam, Carly, Freddie, Carly's dad

Notes: My first iCarly fanfic and the first three ficlets are pre-iCarly, just fyi. Spoilers for iDate A Bad Boy. Also, the modem thing happened to me in my new house. And tofu is actually pretty delicious, depending on how it is cooked. That'll make sense later.

Summary: Spencer is very zen.

Complete

--

His dad is going very abroad, but he knows Carly doesn't want to leave Seattle, and the military life isn't what Carly needs right now. She needs a home, friends, and education. She needs an adult to look after her, and that adult is Spencer.

Spencer is 24 years old and he's being lectured by his father like he is still a child. His father is talking about how disappointed he was when Spencer left law school, how Spencer could do so much more with his life – Spencer just needed to grow up.

Spencer opens his mouth to retaliate, to explain that what he was doing – his art- was what he loved and his Dad wouldn't understand the passion and the feeling he gets from that, but his Dad beats him to the punch.

What a better way to learn responsibility than to take care of a pre-teen girl? His Dad is staring at Spencer hard as Carly comes barreling in from the next room and jumps onto the couch next to Spencer.

"Please say yes, Spencer! I want to live here, with you!"

"Uhh," Spencer replies, looking at his dad briefly and then at his sister's face, her eyes literally lit with joy. "Sure?"

--

Carly brings Sam home to their new apartment for the first time. Spencer doesn't say anything when Sam open their fridge and begins removing food without so much as a word. He just talks to the girls about their day, their homework, the usual while Sam swallows mouthful after mouthful of the groceries he had just bought, carefully budgeting so that he could also get Carly the new shirt she saw when they were out last weekend.

"Shouldn't Sam be saving room for dinner – at her house?" Spencer asks Carly pointedly.

"Nah, dude, I'm spending the night," Sam replies, dropping bits of bread from her mouth. "Carls said it was cool. And my mom doesn't really do dinner anyway."

"Oh," Spencer says, looking from the blond to his sister who was looking at him pleadingly. "Well, if Carls said it was cool...I guess it is. As long as you guys actually get some sleep, since you have school in the morning."

"Sweet," Sam replies, washing down her last bite with some Peppy Cola.

"Thanks, Spencer!" Carly grins, grabs Sam's wrist, and drags her towards the stairs.

--

"Carls, I'm ho-oome!" Spencer yells as he unlocks and opens the door to their apartment.

"Hey, Spencer!" Carly says, turning form their kitchen counter where she is sitting very close to a dark haired boy Spencer has never met. "This is Freddie, he and his mom just moved in across the hall."

"Hey, Freddie, nice to meet you," Spencer says, walking into the kitchen. "What are you guys up too?" He asks, deliberately moving between them to get an apple on the other side of the counter, forcing them farther apart.

"It turns out that Freddie is basically a technical genius," Carly starts as Spencer surveys what he's seeing. Freddie is looking at Carly very intently, blushing as she goes on about his technical poweress. Carly is more interested in finally being able to get on SplashFace, which she hasn't been able to since they switched internet providers.

"...anyway, it's a problem with our modem! So we just need to call them in the morning and they should come out and replace it for free."

"Well, that's good." Spencer replies, deciding Freddie doesn't look to intimidating to his baby sister's innocence. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

--

"HmmwhatBANANAS!" Spencer sat up quickly in his bed, looking around to find the source of the sound that had woken him up. It was silent – well, as silent as it could be when you lived in the middle of downtown Seattle on a semi-busy street. Then he heard it again, tap tap BANG BANG BANG.

"Wh-what the heck?" Spencer stumbled to find a robe and made his way into the living room. The banging was coming from upstairs, along with annoying pop music and giggling. Spencer sighs, runs his hands through his hair, and trudges up to the second floor. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are covered in paint smears and Sam is wielding a hammer dangerously as she advances on Freddie.

"What's going on, guys?" He asks, opening the door before Sam could get any closer. "It's morning time. Don't pre-teens sleep in on the weekends?"

"Sorry, Spencer!" Freddie immediately apologized, running over to the older boy, know his presence offered him momentary protection from Sam.

"We're trying to give the studio visual interest, have lots of things for people to look at while they're watching the show." Carly explained.

"Yeah, and stuff that's just fun." Sam said, picking up a slinky. "Who doesn't love a Slinky?" She said, playing with the mutli-colored one she brought from home.

"So I guess I should feed you guys, since you've been working so hard."

"We could go for some lunch," Carly replied. "It is eleven-thirty, barely even 'morning time' anymore."

"Yeah, Momma likes meat lovers." Sam said, still playing with the slinky.

"Can we just be quiet when we get it so my mom doesn't make me come home and eat something there?" Freddie begs. "I'm so tired of tofu."

"Sure thing, guys. Veggies for you, Carls?" He asks.

"Yes, please," She says, returning to her friends and their work. "Sam! Did you already break the slinky?" She asked as the blond tried to hide it behind a bucket of paint.

"How do you even break a slinky?" Freddie asked, going to grab it from behind the bucket.

"Shuttup, Fredward, I didn't mean to."

Spencer shook his head and grinned as he left the room and headed downstairs to order lunch.

--

Spencer hears music coming from the apartment and grins – he hopes Carly and Wendy got at least some studying done with Griffin there. He unlocks the door and swings it open to be greeted with darkness. Confused, he flips on the lights and finds Carly, his little tiny baby sister kissing Griffin.

"ARGHGRHHGHRHG!" He yells and they jump apart. "AHHHAHFHHFEHAEFHEFUEUWAIFB!"

Carly moves to the other side of the couch quickly and watches Spencer as his yells subsides. "Ahhh..."

He puts down his bagels – stupid bagels – and looks at the two teenagers in front of him.

"Let's just recap," He starts, pacing in front Griffin and Carly. "You steal my motorcycle, I don't have you arrested. I invite you into my home, I teach you about the JOYS of sculpting!" He gestures towards the large metal block. "I'm forced to wait an HOUR for bagels I didn't even want and then I come home to find you chewing on my sister's face!"

"We were kissing," Griffin corrects him.

"Guilty!" Spencer shouts, shaking the bagels at the boy.

"I kissed him first!" Carly jumps up.

"Oh," Spencer is momentarily chastised. "Out! I will talk to you later!" He says, grabbing Griffin and forcing him out the front door. Griffin looks back at Carly: "I'll call you!"

"'Kay," She replies happily.

"You will call no one, ever!" Spencer shouts down the hall.

He shuts the door and looks at Carly, then grabs a bagel.

"Wait! Wh-what are you doing?" Carly asks as Spencer opens the door again and launches the bagel at Griffin's back.

"Ow!"

"Yeah!" He yells, coming back into the apartment.

Carly stares at him with her mouth open wide.

"Ii do-don't understand ho-how did when I left here to go get smoothies you hated him. How did you go from hate to lamwahlalamwah."

"Well, Wendy and I were trying to study but Griffin kept turning up the music, so Wendy got frustrated and left, then I told Griffin he was obnoxious and he said I should "rent a sense of humor" and I said "Oh really?" and then while I was telling him how immature he was I realized he's super-cute, and he asked me if I like music, so I go "Who doesn't like music?", so then I turned on some music and we

started talking and then I realized he's really sweet and smart and his lips were right there in front of me so I leaned over and and I kissed him!" Carly explains, flustered. "And I don't kiss like lalamwahlala, I kiss like a PRINCESS!"

Spencer puts up his hand to stop her explanation and says "You are grounded...for...'til college."

"For 'til college?" Carly gasps.

"For 'til college!"


End file.
